


Mirror, Mirror

by DepressedNoodle



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedNoodle/pseuds/DepressedNoodle
Summary: READ!





	

Mary stood in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. For a 15 year old she was beautiful and smart. But her   She was different than the rest... and it caused her pain. Her eyes were a painfully bright blue. Her family had brown eyes. Her figure was wide and curvy. Her family was thin and bony. Her hair was a fiery, bright red color. Her family had blonde. They made fun of her, bullied her, caused the worst pain she had ever felt. She wasn't loved and she felt as if she never would be. There was pounding on the door. It was her mother, ready to criticize her for the day. 

 Mary turned towards the door, and flipped off the wood. Her mother was the one who gave her the hardest time, and bullied her 24/7. Mary turned back to the mirror. She looked at the face that caused her pain. She didn't care anymore. She wanted love. No. No not love. She wanted...  _Revenge_. She clenched her fist and released all the pent up anger she felt for 18 years. She slammed her fist into the glass mirror, glass shards raining down around her head, cutting into her skin slicing deep gashes, spilling out deep crimson blood.

" You little bitch! What are you doing to my mirror?!" Her mom shouted. Mary didn't pay attention. She was focusing her bright blue eyes on a purple hole in the place where the mirror was. She wanted to climb in but first...

" BITCH! ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR! I AM YOUR MOTHER!" Her mom screamed, pounding louder on the door. Mary smiled a sadistic smile. First she had to take care of her mom. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Mary's mom stormed inside. She looked down at the floor, not hearing the door shutting again and the lock clicking. As her mom turned around, Mary picked up a glass shard and stabbed her mom in her throat. Her mom tried screaming but the blood in her mouth blocked any noise from coming out. Mary started slicing cuts into her moms body. Her mom's eyes glazed over showing that she was almost dead.

" You aren't my mom." She said with the same sadistic smile on her face that she wore while killing her "mom". She bent down and swiped some of the blood that spilled from her mom's mouth, and drew a word on her mother's head backwards. 

REVENGE

She laughed manically and turned back to the portal thing where the mirror once stood. She walked excitedly over to it. A loud noise erupted from the door. It was her dad. He screamed when he saw the dead body of her mom. He looked up at her, fear in her eyes. She winked at him and fell into the mirror portal. Then everything went black.

When Mary woke up, she saw the bathroom that she was just in, except, there was a police officer investigating the room. Mary looked around, then she realized that she was basically in the mirror. She smirked. This would be an amazing way to kill a lot of people. When the officer wasn't looking, she reached out, and her arms slid through the glass. She retracted them quickly when the officer looked in the mirror and checked his dark, but graying, hair. This guy really disgusted Mary, so she reached her arms out, grabbed his head and pulled his head into the mirror. He died immediately at the impact, glass cracking under the flesh, then fell back with blood spurting from his forehead. She pulled her arms back and closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw the dead body, but the glass was fixed. She smiled, no murder weapon. Nobody would know how he died.

She giggled, but then the world went black as somebody hit her on the had with something.

When she finally woke up, she found herself on a bed, in a room made of dark wood. She looked out of the window by the bed. Mary was somewhere in the woods. A door opened. Inside came a very thin man, wearing a suit and red tie. The special thing about him though, was that didn't have a face and he had tentacles coming out of his back.

" Who are you? Why am I here?" She questioned. Then a voice projected in Mary's head.

" I am Slenderman, but you may call me Slender. And you Mary... you're now Mirror Mirror." The projected voice ended, signaling that he was finished talking. Mary stood and looked into a mirror across the room. The gashes had healed and left many deep scars. She looked better than she ever did.

And from that moment then...

_She was Mirror Mirror..._  

 

                                                                                                     ~ Fin ~

  


End file.
